


Doggy Style

by lizandletdie



Series: Dog Trainer!verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, BDSM, Chastity Belt, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pegging, You're Welcome, if there's a kink it's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold forgot himself when he flirted with the cashier, but Belle is there to insist on better behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the 50 Shades of Grey trailer. Then I discussed it at length on Tumblr. That discussion ended with me asking for BDSM prompts. Those prompts will be filled over the next week or so in fits and starts, but this is the first one. It's a sequel to Good Boy from my 500 follower promptathon. You're welcome.
> 
> dreams-love-magic said:  
> *trips over self falling into ask box* ANYTHING IN THE DOG TRAINER VERSE PLEASE
> 
> smelling-rumple-leatherpantsu said:  
> Rumple didn't uses a wedding ring in his hand, he uses instead a chastitty belt.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Dom prompt: she catches him flirting
> 
> anonymousnerdgirl said:  
> Pegging. I have a kink and that's it.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

Mr. Gold wasn't usually the sort to flirt. He generally liked to keep to himself, and anyway what was the point in idle flirting when later he would be spending the night with the most beautiful woman in the world? However, Bae was spending two weeks this summer with his mother and as a result Belle had come to stay for the duration.

It was possible that the hours of nightly carnal bliss had gone to his head, and the gentle pressure from the chastity device she'd put on him this morning had been driving him crazy all day. It was really the only excuse he could think of for why he winked at the grocery store cashier like that when she handed him his change back. The girl had giggled, and looked away, and that would have been the end of it except somehow Belle _knew._ It was almost as though the woman had a damn bug on him, because the moment he walked through the door he knew he was in trouble.

“How was your day today?” she said, sweetly pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth and cupping him firmly through his pants. “Anything _interesting_ happen?”

The tone of her voice told him to come clean, even as her hand on his balls temporarily robbed him of speech.

“Come, now, Gold,” she said, her voice perfectly calm. “You can tell me.”

“I winked at the cashier,” he confessed in a rush. “When I was picking up lunch.”

“Good boy,” she said, dropping her hand casually and bringing it up to stroke his face. “Doesn't it feel good to confess?”

He exhaled in relief, turning his head into her hand as she pet him.

“Now, go upstairs. You broke the rules, and you're going to have to take your punishment.”

The way she enunciated the word _punishment_ had the blood leaving his head and fleeing to his groin, which unfortunately was currently encased in a piece of plexiglass tubing that only Belle had the key to. He would receive no gratification tonight unless he pleased her well enough to forgive his lapse.

It didn't take him long to ascend the stairs to his bedroom. His wasn't as well suited for this sort of thing as Belle's was, but they preferred not to leave toys here where they could be accidentally discovered. He had no idea what Belle had in store for him, but he did know she'd brought an ominous black duffel bag with her that he hadn't yet been allowed to look in. He stripped, folding his clothes and setting them in the laundry before sitting near the bed. She'd make him wait, she always made him wait for his punishments.

Finally, the sound of her feet on the stairs had him sitting up straighter, on his knees the way she expected him. She eyed him appraisingly, going to the dresser drawer and removing his collar. She snapped it around his neck before sitting on the side of the bed, not removing her heels or any item of clothing.

“I'm very disappointed in you,” she said matter-of-factly. “I don't think my rules are unreasonable, and you've chosen to abide by them. It shouldn't be hard not to flirt with a cashier.”

He wanted to prostrate himself at her feet and beg forgiveness. The scolding was the worst part, he hated the feeling of having disappointed her. He wasn't supposed to speak with the collar on, though, unless asked a question. She would usually forgive him begging her because she liked it, but he didn't think breaking one rule to apologize for breaking another would be to his benefit in the end.

“Do you know why you're being punished?” she asked him, standing up and looming over him. He simply nodded, keeping his eyes averted. “Good boy.”

She petted him on the head once before returning to her perch on the side of the bed.

“Go get my duffel bag from the closet.”

He didn't waste any time, rushing to the closet as fast as he could without running and bringing out the bag which made a strange clanking sound as he carried it to drop on the floor by her feet.

“You can open it,” she said. He slid the zipper open and it gaped, revealing a variety of sex toys he'd not seen before.

“First thing first,” she reached down and pulled out her flogger. He tensed up almost instantly on seeing it. It was simultaneously the best and worst item in her collection, depending on how she chose to use it on him.

Belle stood back up, still wearing her demure pencil skirt and blouse she'd worn to work that morning and circled him, trailing it around his body as she went.

“Straighten up,” she commanded and he rose into his knees with his upper body straight. “Don't move and don't yell.”

The last bit was more of a reminder than a command. Unlike most couples who participated in these activities, they didn't have a safe word. During their visits, Gold simply wasn't allowed to speak and when he did he wasn't allowed to say no or voice any displeasure. If at any point he chose to vocalize discomfort or pain or a desire to stop, Belle would stop. She didn't like even token resistance, instead demanding his complete submission unless she'd pushed him too far. If he yelled, she'd stop.

He had to bite his lip, though, to prevent the yelp of surprise from escaping him as the flogger whipped through the air to land hard on his ass. Three more strikes in quick succession to the same area had him panting hard in the effort not to scream. She took a break to give him a short rest, trailing the flogger up and down his welts before coming under his spread legs to tease his balls. He whimpered as his cock tried to harden only to push against the constraints of his chastity belt once he was half erect. This was going to be damned uncomfortable unless she let him out.

Belle ended his quick reprieve as fast as she'd begun it, landing blows to both sides of his thighs before settling on his ass again. She was alternating series of soft strikes to warm up an area with one or two hard ones at odd intervals. His nerves were just about shot and he felt like he was on fire from the waist down before she finally tossed the flogger on the bed.

He nearly sagged with relief, but knew better than to move until told to.

“Good dogs are loyal, Rumple,” she whispered. She was using his pet name (he'd no idea where she'd gotten it from but it wasn't really his place to ask, either) which was a good sign that he'd be forgiven at some point if he could just hang on. “If you're loyal, you're taken care of and loved. You're not being punished, you're being reminded of what you already knew, aren't you?”

He nodded weakly. He did know that, dammit, they'd been through this early on in their arrangement. He knew better.

“Good boy,” she reminded him again. “Get on your hands and knees.”

He fell forward into the familiar position. This was how most of his punishments came, and most of his rewards. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to be getting the latter this time. He heard her digging through the duffel bag and the unmistakable sound of lube being squirted onto something before he felt her lube-coated fingers come to his entrance. He bit his lip and whimpered slightly as she pressed into him, more from the anticipation than any discomfort. They didn't do this sort of thing a lot, but it was hardly their first time and he knew what to expect even before he felt her fingers slip out and be replaced by a butt plug. It was wide and short and designed not to provide him enough stimulation to get off without her assistance.

Once she had the plug inserted, she slapped him hard across the ass once and he shook hard. Rather than continue with her spankings, though, Belle instead sat gingerly on the side of the bed again. She watched him and he felt himself trying to grow hard again. That was the worst part. God, he wanted to be hard. Not that being hard would help too much, he knew from experience he wouldn't feel satisfaction until he were buried deep inside her if she even allowed that today. If he were free of the device that encircled his balls and held the tube over his cock he'd be desperate for anything to touch him. It was a double edged sword.

“Who do you belong do, my Rumple?” Belle's voice broke into his thoughts finally.

In response, Gold whimpered and brushed his face against her leg submissively.

“Say it,” she said.

“I'm yours, my Mistress.”

“Are you my loyal pet?”

“Always,” he kissed her legs softly praying she'd take pity on him soon. He was full, and also pushing too hard against his restraint. It was simply too much.

“Oh my Rumple,” she pet him softly. “You're being a good boy, but you must learn your lesson. You're going to have to earn your forgiveness.”

He nuzzled her thighs, offering the service he knew she liked the most. She smiled indulgently and nodded. Gold could have fainted with relief, if she would accept this then she would likely accept him later. He made quick work of her panties, and she allowed him to push her skirt up her hips to give him access to her cunt. He could smell her arousal and he fell upon her gratefully.

“If people could see you now,” she moaned as he licked her in long strokes towards her waiting clit. “The always composed Mr. Gold desperately eating pussy for a chance to hump against something until he comes, with his ass striped red from being flogged. No one would believe it.”

He groaned at the mental image she was painting for him. He didn't care if it would be thought degrading, he never felt happier than when he had his face buried in Belle. He never felt freer than when she was pushing him to his limits like this.

As he nibbled at her clit, he risked putting two fingers into her and savored the squeak of pleasure she let out (Belle didn't always permit him to use his hands, not that she didn't like it she just preferred to make him work to please her). She was so wet and so deliciously sweet, he was aching and straining from his arousal. He could hear her breathing begin to sharpen into moans, and her hand came down to tangle in his hair and hold his face against her. He was doing well.

He knew when orgasm claimed her, because her fingers became painful and she shrieked and bucked against him. He let her ride it out, nuzzling her legs again hopefully as she calmed back down. Surely he'd done good enough for her that she would let him be satisfied.

“You're such a good boy,” she crooned, petting his hair again. He turned into her hand and she kept petting him until he could have wept from her gentleness.

Belle seemed then to notice his agitation anew, going to the end table and removing the key to the device on his cock from a small decorative box. She undid the lock and slowly pulled the device apart, his cock springing to full attention as soon as it was able to. He was simultaneously relieved at the pressure being allowed to build but now he needed to come so badly he wasn't sure at all how he'd be able to fuck her now. He was never allowed to come first.

Belle removed her clothes quickly, turning back to her duffel bag.

“Turn around, my darling,” she instructed him and he did as he was told. He heard the sound of her pulling something else out which he couldn't see. Her hands came back to massage his hips and he shivered a little. He needed her to touch him so badly, needed this affirmation that he was forgiven. When Belle's hand went to pull the plug out of him, he barely had time to feel relief before he heard the sound of the lube bottle again and felt something a little larger pushing against him. Oh, God. They'd only done this a handful of times before and he wasn't at all sure he'd be able to hang on.

“You're such a good boy,” she was cooing softly as she penetrated him from behind with a strap-on. “Such a good, good boy.”

She went so maddeningly slowly when she did this, making him feel every fucking inch of surgical silicone as it slid in and out of his body. He whimpered and shook from the strain, it felt like every nerve was on high alert for the slightest bit of pressure. His ass was still sore from the beatings and his cock was dripping on the carpet and he could taste her still on his lips. Gold was shaking and quivering uncontrollably, and then she started petting his spine and he howled just from the sensation. He was afraid for a moment she'd stop, he wasn't supposed to vocalize like that but she seemed to understand, instead raking careful fingernails down his back and tugging gently at his hair. The mild pain focused him on the pleasurable sensations she was currently stirring up with her slow thrusts.

Suddenly, though, she wasn't moving so slow anymore. Belle slammed into him hard and he gasped in surprise at how much he enjoyed it. She wrapped her hand around his cock, then, pumping him in time with her thrusts. She was whispering nonsense into his ear as she pounded in and out of him. It only took a few seconds until he was spewing cum on her hand and the floor. She thrust into him slow but deeply a few more times, then wrapped her arms around his middle and let him roll onto his side so she was spooning him.

“You're such a good boy,” she praised him, petting his hair back from his forehead and kissing his shoulders and neck softly. “Such a good boy, and you did so very, very well.”

Gold shivered again and Belle slowly withdrew from him. He whimpered at the loss, but she removed her harness and pulled him to his feet. He was just so tired he didn't want to get up off the floor, but Belle drew him into the bed. She wrapped the blanket around both of them, curling up behind him again.

“My good boy,” she purred gently into his hair as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
